Eternal Kiss
by werewolf gohan
Summary: What should have happened between Michael and Selene in the Safe house.


Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the Underworld Franchise and am in no way making profit from this piece of Fiction

AN: This story is dedicated to my Good friend Kayleigh in celebration of her 18th Birthday.

Eternal Kiss

"Who started the War?" Michael finally asked, breaking the uneasy silence that he and the Vampiress had been sharing for little over an hour as he looked from the silver plated torture instruments that rested on the tray beside him. An almost forgotten warmth begging to spread through his lower body as he couldn't help but admire the way her tailored, black spandex bodysuit complemented and adhered to the feminine contours of her body.

"They did, or at least that's what we've been lead to believe. Digging into the past is forbidden." Selene explained while watching with an almost bored interest as the darkened back streets of Budapest were pelted with heavy sheets of rain; her mind desperately seeking any sort distraction from the captivating Lycan who was sitting just meters away.

It wasn't that he was particularly unpleasant to observe, in fact his western frame and muscular build made him quite the reverse; and that was exactly her problem. She was a vampire, a death dealer and in all probability she will have to kill him within the next 48 hours; so what good would come from allowing herself to become infatuated?

However, against her better judgement; Selene found herself chancing a glance in the newly turned Lycan's direction. Yet it only made her mouth run dry, fore she saw that the cotton of Michael's tight fitting T-shirt was still damp from when he had been standing outside Ordoghaz in the pouring rain and was still clinging to his muscular torso like a second skin.

Although he was now a Lycan, Selene knew that the transformation wouldn't have affected Michael's physique so quickly so she could only guess his athletic build was a souvenir from his days in college; he certainly bore a deal of resemblance to what the American youth of this age would call, a 'Jock'.

Taking in the sight of his broad shoulders and powerful arms, the Death Dealer couldn't help what might have happened if she had met him six centuries earlier; maybe Victor would have allowed her to turn him so he could put such impressive assets to good use in the war. Maybe he could have been her partner...

Realising just what she was considering, Selene had to stop herself as thoughts such as those would lead to nothing but trouble and if any of her fellows found out she had even been considering such a thing about a Lycan; well Kraven would finally have a reason to lock her in Ordoghaz for the rest of her eternal life.

Fortunately for the Vampiress, she was saved the risk of her treacherous mind conjuring up any more ludicrous thoughts by a most unusual ally. Managing to pull her attention away from the sight of Michael and back to the window; she saw to her amazement that the sky was almost a light shade of purple.

Was it possible it could almost be morning? Had they really been sitting in this room now for almost half the night?

Failing to believe even her own eyes, Selene turned to look at the clock hanging on the interrogation chamber's wall where she saw that it was indeed less than an hour away from sunrise.

"Five O'clock, I'd better get back to Ordoghaz before I'm missed." She said before quickly walking across the room and to the door, doing her best as she did to not look at Michael for fear of suddenly changing her mind.

"What about me?" Michael asked while standing up from his anything but comfortable chair and doing his best to block Selene's path.

"Victor will know what to do..." She tried to assure him, yet even Selene found the words hard to swallow fore there was not a soul in the coven who did not know of the Vampire Elders legendary hatred for the Lycan Race. Indeed, there were some who even believed that Victor once had a son who had been killed by the beasts and that was why he harboured such ill feeling for them.

Although this was just one of the many rumours that floated between the inhabitants of Ordoghaz and Selene had put no more stock in it than she had any of the others, she did know there was a chance Victor may immediately order Michael's execution the moment the Word 'Lycan' comes up.

Still, if she could plead her case he may grant the American sanctuary until the truth about Lucian and Kraven came out.

"I'll be back tomorrow."

However, Michael was not satisfied with her answer and using a speed he did not know he possessed; reached out and clasped Selene's wrist in grip that was harder than iron.

"No, I want to go with you!" He urged while unwittingly pulling Selene closer. Although he was use to hospitalities and some other unpleasant places which reeked of death, this torture chamber was defiantly somewhere he did not want to spend an entire day; especially by himself.

However, with every step that brought them closer together; the more the American began to notice about the European beauty. Her scent for example, was intoxicating and so unlike those which belonged to women he would usually meet in the running of his day to day life. There was no stink of disinfectant or the reeking odour of an overpowering perfume around her, only the tangy aroma of what he guessed to be Gunpowder hidden beneath a sheet of fragrances that reminded him of the forests he grew up in.

Yet, what Michael really found so amazing about the Vampiress was her eyes; never before had he seen eyes like Selene's. Although a blazing shade of cerulean, they seemed to bare more resemblance to the raging waters of a tropical sea as emotions the likes of which he had never seen shone within their depths; almost like they were calling him into their captivating abyss.

Selene however, was suffering from a very different kind of intoxication.

When Michael had first grabbed her arm, she had had to fight the natural reaction of reaching for the gun at her hip. Yet, as he began to pull her closer; something other than the desire to kill hit the Vampiress. A sensation the likes of which she had not felt in centuries, not since a way of safely storing blood was first conceived.

Hunger…

She could smell Michael's blood and as their proximity grew, so did the delicious, coppery fragrance of his life giving fluid. Although the cloned blood she was now obligated by the laws of the coven to feed on was fine, it was the same to her as surviving only on bread and water was to a human; it just couldn't compare to the sheer luxuriousness of the real thing.

Almost entranced by its heavenly scent, Selene could feel her mind slipping into a cloudy haze as she began to freely walk into his embrace; her heart practically skipping every other beat as she inhaled more of the enticing aroma that made her mouth water.

So enveloped were they within their own misty worlds, it was hard for either to tell just who had made the first move yet it didn't matter much, for soon their lips were sealed together in a passionate embrace.

'By the Elders,' Selene moaned, instantly becoming addicted to the foreign sensation of the Lycan's rough lips being pressed against her own.

'She tastes like...Strawberries?' Michael mentally observed while all but attempting to drink the Vampiress dry through the kiss and relishing in her surprisingly sweet flavour. This was something he had wanted to do ever since he first saw her in that Budapest Station, just days ago when all he ever had to worry about was if he'd be able to stay awake during a life or death operation and had no idea that a secret war taking place beneath the city's streets.

Life had seemed so simple back then yet if he could spend the rest of eternity kissing this gorgeous European beauty; well then being exposed to this new world would defiantly be worth its hardships.

Unfortunately, just because he and she were robbed of their mortality didn't mean they were free from their biological need for oxygen but so wrapped in their own passion were they that neither immortal could remember this until they were quite literally starved for it; and only then did they break the sensual contact.

Almost gasping for breath, Selene had to fight the urge to collapse as she tottered from side to side before resting her head against the equally breathless Michael. Whether by desire or just simple oxygen starvation, her mind had been enveloped and for the first time in over half a millennium, she found herself unable to even consider the war that had left her an orphan so very long ago.

Only when she suddenly felt the warm touch of Michael's surprisingly calloused fingers on her chilled skin did the Vampiress wake from the haze and quickly remembering just who it was she had just kissed; Selene did her best to try and separate herself from the overbearingly insistent Lycan.

"No...We shouldn't be doing this..." Selene protested desperately, going so far as to even press her hands against his chest in a vain attempt to make the predatory American back away. However, lost was her physical strength and so it seemed was that of her words for Michael seemed no more convinced by them than she herself.

Desires the likes of which Michael had never considered possible coursed through his veins like a blazing river of molten laver, setting every nerve in his body alight as he drank in the sight of her. He could see the emotions that crossed her eyes and knew she wanted him just as much as he desired her yet still she was resisting him and for a moment, he could only wonder why.

When realisation did finally dawn on him though, Michael felt like a complete and utter fool for being so blind. Of course she would hesitate after spending all her life hunting the creature he had become, after what she had told him about her family he should probably consider himself lucky that she hadn't already shot him.

Fortunately, whether it was due to his new Lycan heritage or just male ego; something in the American wasn't prepared to give up when a simple push in the right place would compel her to succumb to him.

"Selene..." He all but growled in a voice that would make almost any woman turn to jelly as he slowly ran the tips of his fingers across her cool cheek. "You're the beautiful and amazing woman I've ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on."

Hearing this made the pale remnants of a blush spread across her skin beneath his touch yet she continued to resist, even as her head slowly began to lean forward. Her vampire instincts told her to stop yet a much stronger side, a part of her being which she had not felt in a very long time denied any such action.

"No..." she protested as their lips continued to draw ever closer, painfully aware that the breathlessness of her voice completely belied the word.

Although Michael heard her protests in the back of his mind, he paid them no head as with one last gesture; he closed the gap that separated them and once again captured the European beauty's chilled lips with his own.

Despite her complainants, Selene immediately parted her lips to welcome the American's tongue into her orifice when she felt the intimate contact and within seconds; she had become lost in the delicious sensation. For the first time in 600 years, Selene was engaging in real intimate contact with someone she truly cared for and it was something she wanted to remember for the rest of eternity.

She wanted to remember the incredible magic his lips could work on hers, the delicious majesty of his powerful tongue as it pillaged her; she wanted to remember everything about this moment. She wanted to remember it for as long as she would live, whether that is till tomorrow or the very end of days themselves.

Leaning into his embrace, the Vampiress wantonly wrapped her arms around the Lycan's neck as she kissed him back with a passion she had only ever expressed towards her Death Dealer duties.

Lost in the tide of sensations that flowed through them from the forbidden act, the world around the couple seemed to fade into a smeared blur as they slowly backed into the steel chair; their limbs threatening to give way beneath them with every step they took.

Falling back into the chair he had thought so uncomfortable just moments ago, Michael couldn't help but release a comfortable sigh as he felt the soft mass that was Selene land on his lap. Unable to resist noticing as she did that they seemed to fit together almost like two pieces of a jigsaw, the athletic contours of her slender frame moulding to his muscular structure like setting jelly in a bowl.

Completely consumed by her desire, an intense sensation that almost made her delirious flooded her mind as she pressed her advantage to taste more of Michael's lips; making the world they were in seem like some celestial dream. Yet after having spent the last six centuries of her life hunting Lycans down like the animals they were, parts of Selene still couldn't believe that she was surrendering herself to one, didn't quiet know how she was able to do this without having the smooth barrel of a gun and in truth Selene didn't quite understand or believe it herself.

However, she did know it was something she had to do or else she might just go insane.

Likewise, Michael thought that he was just moments away from being consumed in a raging ball of fiery lust as the heat burning away inside of him seemed to spread through him and all he could do to save himself was to have her. His motions almost turning wild as he clutched her to him, moulding her body against his until he was almost sure that his steely hardness had penetrated her through the thick barrier of her body suit as his hands eagerly travelled the length of her back and down to hungrily cup the full flesh of her butt and bring her arching against him.

However, soon the desire for more had mounted another assault on the Lycan's senses and compelled to satisfy the near overwhelming power of desire, he reluctantly pulled his lips from hers and began to trail kisses across the soft skin of her cheek and down to the hollow of her slender throat.

His attentions were wild and almost certainly influenced by the Werewolf venom coursing through his veins fore it seemed he was more of an animal than a man while he hungrily ravaged her neck; gently torturing the sensitive flesh by licking and gnawing on it like a hungry beast.

The Lycan's actions were savage yet also very pleasurable for Selene and although the gentle pressure he was worshipping upon her body with was sure to leave marks, she just couldn't find it in herself to care so long as he didn't stop.

Moaning lowly as she felt Michael slowly come to the base of throat, the Vampiress was about to interrupt when a long moan was suddenly drawn from her reddened lips as she felt him trail the tips of his fingers up along her ribs until they found her breasts. Encased within the tight confinement of her spandex bodysuit, her breasts were less than half their usual sensitivity but that was more than enough to coax a reaction from her body.

"Michael!" Selene gasped, tilting her head back as she felt him continue to kiss the exposed flesh of her pharynx while he slowly kneaded her soft orbs through the synthetic fibre bodysuit. However, so immersed was she in the attentions that caused her chilled vampire blood to boil; she didn't notice until it was too late that she could only feel one of his hands.

Hearing the Vampiress wanton moan, an almost wolfish smile formed across Michael's thin lips as he took advantage of Selene's distraction to slowly reach for the zip of her body suit and being sure to continue his motions on her covered breast; he slowly began to undo the bonding. Careful to keep the action slow so as to not catch her attention, he cautiously drew the zipper down along its track to the centre of her abdomen.

Surprised by the sudden sensation of a cool bereave running across the once hidden flesh of her stomach, Selene's head was quickly cleared of the sexual haze and looking down, she thought she may just die from embarrassment.

Raised in a time that such an act as this was considered to be forbidden if not bound by wedlock, Selene had never been given a chance to share herself with someone she truly loved before her family had been killed and then so obsessed was she with avenging them; there had been little time left in her life to even consider a physical relationship.

This was the first time a man Selene truly cared for was being allowed to see her naked body yet although it was embarrassing, when she saw the emotions that shone in Michael's eyes...

She knew there was no need to fear fore he would never be disappointed.

With his mind locked in concentration, Michael never noticed Selene's movement until he felt her run her cool fingers across the side of his face and down to his chin where she used her superior strength to incline his head up as she swooped down to hungrily kiss him. The kiss was short but fierce and more than enough to temporarily cool Michael's burning Lycan libido long enough for her to push the remainder of the spandex outfit off her shoulders without interference.

Hearing the motion of the synthetic fabric, the American felt his mouth run dry as he slowly looked down to take in the sheer magnificence of Selene's feminine beauty. His already straining member seeming to grow twice as agonizingly stiff by him just gazing at the perfection he had never seen in any woman he had met.

"God Selene...you're so gorgeous..." Michael murmured, in utter awe of her exquisite breasts as he admired their fullness and creamily pale complexion that accentuated the contrast with the rosy nipples that due to either his attentions or the sudden change of temperature had stiffened.

The sight soon drew the hungry beast from him once more and licking his lips, Michael flashed Selene a sly grin before firmly gripping the soft skin of her sides as he took one of the Vampiress's rosy buds into his mouth. Caught off guard, Selene released a gasp of surprise as she felt his thin lips begin to suckle her breast, sending shocks of delight through her system that not even a successful night's Lycan hunting could match.

With his focus fixed solely on the task of circling her stiff nipple with his tongue, Michael wasn't entirely sure how he had managed to slide the remainder of the bodysuit from Selene's form without having to move her. However, with much more pressing matters, like pillaging this precious European beauty on his mind, he thought it better to just let his hands do the work and so he discarded spandex with a flick of his wrist to the other side of the interrogation chamber.

Gently nipping her breast so as to not risk breaking the skin before circling the pebbled bud one last time with his tongue, Michael then abandoned the inviting orb to capture the Vampiress's parted lips in another wild kiss as he used both of his strong hands to clutch her succulent, bare rump. Selene's own hands were now wrapped around his neck, drawing him closer to her as she dug her sharp claws into his muscular back.

Although locked with his, gasps of ecstasy flowed from Selene's lips as she felt the weight of the Lycan's manhood rubbing against her sacred entrance through the rough fabric of his jeans. The sensation alone was maddening and made all thoughts of anything over than Michael evaporate from her mind to the point where she doubted that she'd care if Victor himself walked into the room and saw what she and the American were doing.

Her thirst for him was insatiable and like her hunger for life's blood, she knew that if she didn't have him soon; she would go insane.

In fact, so strong was her desire for him that she acted without even considering the action. Unhooking one of her arms from around his neck, Selene slowly trailed the appendage down Michael's shirt covered chest, her sharp talons scrapping across the Lycan's hard-abs and drawing long hisses from his lips as she slowly descended between their bodies until she came to the straining fabric that covered his groin.

Breathlessly breaking the passionate kiss, a smirk quickly spread across the Vampiress's swollen, bloody red lips as she took in the questioning look on Michael's face as he felt the light pressing of her hand on him through the material.

"Selene? What are you..." he tried to ask but was cut off suddenly by a long moan that passed his lips as she tightly gripped his hard shaft and began massaging him at agonizingly slow pace.

"Sshhhh...Michael, don't talk." she whispered before leaning forward so that she was just inches away from his ear, her cool breath washing over his burning flesh as she continued to rub her hand against him. "Just enjoy this."

Tentatively, her fingers reached for the button of Michael's jeans yet it made her mouth become dryer than sandpaper as she averted her gaze down to the extraordinary bulge that protruded from his groin; an article that was becoming more and more prominent with every second that passed.

Nervously licking her dry lips, the Vampiress slowly began undoing the tight fastenings but was barely able to react in time as the Lycan's manhood burst free from it restraints to stand at its full height before her very eyes.

Although far from innocently minded, this was the first time Selene had actually been able to see an example of the male anatomy with her own eyes and although it was different from what she may of imagined. It was certainly an exquisite specimen.

The Lycan's thick shaft easily stood at an impressive 23 centimetres (8 Inches); a length she was sure many immortals couldn't hope to match and due to A mouth-watering excess of blood, it also had a deep crimson colouration that called to her blood lust like a dinner bell.

It was a delicious sight and soon, the desire to touch the pulsing organ had completely consumed her; compelling her to reach out and gently run her shaking fingers along his cock from the hair nestled base to the flowing tip.

Although relieved that his endowment was now, finally freed from its constricting imprisonment; the torturous sensations he received from feeling the cool air blowing against his burning flesh and the way Selene was applying her light ministrations made Michael almost want to die.

Yet, seeming to sense his discomfort; the Vampiress chose that moment to put the Lycan out of his misery by grasping his smooth phallus in her hand, momentarily stunned by the sheer intensity of the heat that radiated from it before beginning a slow pace with her hand.

"Oh...Selene..."Michael moaned lowly as he felt her cool hand closing around his hard member, his heavy eyelids falling tightly shut tightly as a wave of mind dulling sensations flowed through him.

However, Selene was too entranced to hear him. Michael's shaft was unlike anything she had ever touched, it was impossibly hard and so thick yet it was also soft at the same time; with a silky texture that she adored stroking. Like it had been layered with a sheet of lubrication, her palm seemed to glide across the burning flesh even as she tightly squeezed him; only stopping on occasion to massage the drenched tip with her thumb.

When finally she was drawn back to the plain of reality, the naked Death Dealer quickly remembered just what it was she was pleasuring and hurriedly looked back up at Michael; worried that she may have been hurting him. Fortunately, the dazed look that graced his handsome face was more than enough to tell her that he would have been content for her to do this for the rest of their eternal lives.

Lost in the pleasure of what her soft hand was doing to him, Michael could barely hang onto any form of coherency as he was torn between the seas of ecstasy and agony. No woman, not even his beloved Catherine; had ever made him feel this way with just the simple motion of her hand.

"Oh, god...Selene, I'm almost..." He groaned but already ahead of him, the Vampiress suddenly increased the pace of her strokes, pumping the Lycan's organ faster and throwing him over the edge. Gasping for breath, the American immortal climaxed in her grasp; his throbbing manhood releasing a great wash of his sticky seed like an erupting volcano.

Watching with fascination, the mix of emotions that glazed across Michael's dazed faced; Selene couldn't help but wonder if this was how a content lover portrays their satisfaction after a climax?

However, such a question was soon expelled from her mind once she felt the unfamiliar motion of a burning fluid trickling between her fingers and looking down; the Vampiress watched as his creamy essence seeped through her fingers.

Intrigued by the great quantity of the strange liquid, Selene released the grip she had on Michael's shaft before bringing her hand up to her lips and cautiously sniffing the substance. It smelt strange but not foul and convinced that it wasn't toxic; she licked the semen off her fingers.

The taste was salty yet masculine and Selene could even detect a slight spice in the liquid's after-taste, it was a very Michael like flavour that sung to her soul like a baying wolf at the moon. However, it defiantly was no substitute for blood.

Half dazed after the extraordinary hand-job he had just received, Michael could only watch on in fascination as the Vampiress proceeded to clean her appendage, watching as her small tongue seductively collected all traces of his seed like it was whipped cream before retreating back into the cavern of her mouth. Such an erotic display and one he had never seen matched on even the sleaziest of internet sites.

When she finally finished her near satisfactory meal, it took one look at Michael to convince Selene that it was time to give him, no give them; what they both craved.

Yet as she took in the sight of his significantly sized member, the death dealer realised that despite all the chaos she had seen, all the ferocious battles she had survived; the idea of Michael putting his well-endowed manhood inside her scared her more than anything.

Fortunately having fully recovered his senses, Michael quickly noticed her hesitation and then recognising the unfamiliar emotion that was shining in her sapphire orbs as fear; he comfortingly took her delicate hand in his and used it to bring her closer to him. Although he would have never guessed Selene to be a virgin, Michael could literally feel his heart swell as he considered the idea and the fact he would be this beautiful Vampiress's first.

"Michael, I..." Selene began but was quickly silenced as the Lycan gently cupped her jaw and pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss that suddenly made all her fears wash away. Even when the kiss ended, she found herself unafraid fore she knew Michael would protect her and keep her safe through the ordeal; even when she felt the tip of his erection pressing against the smooth folds of her entrance.

"Be gentile with me." She whispered before wrapping her smooth legs around his waist and sinking herself down onto him.

Although the motion was slow, it still caused jagged bolts of excruciating agony to run up Selene's spine as she felt him filling her tight cavern and it seemed the only thing that was stopping her from screaming out loud was her stubborn desire to keep some of her death dealer composure intact. Fortunately though, the pain was short lived and soon dulled as she felt herself extend and conform around the Lycan's large member.

Fearful of hurting her, Michael refused to move until he was sure that Selene had properly adjusted to his presence inside of her. However, she was so intensely hot and tight that that every second which passed without reassurance felt more like an eternity and to remain still inside this virtuous beauty was the greatest test of his control he could ever face.

Luckily, the initial sparks of agony that had consumed Selene like a tsunami were fading quickly as she adjusted to him and moments later, he could defiantly feel the unmistakable pressure of her leg pressing down on his backside in an attempt to press more of his shaft inside her.

Although relived, Michael was still unsure and only when he received a firm nod from Selene did he know she was truly ready for him and taking it as his cue; he slowly began withdrawing his shaft from her depths before gently thrusting back inside her.

At first, all the Vampiress knew was a dull pain that made her groan lowly in the back of her throat but the Lycan's gentile ministrations were quickly making it pleasurable as together they found a slow, steady rhythm.

Michael forced himself to go slow as he knew Selene wouldn't be completely ready for a hard, fast paced fuck. Yet her tightness was like a burning vice and her depths were so intensely hot that she just felt so right. His every instinct screamed at him to fuck her like a wild beast, to take and pound her through the room's very walls; to make her his in every sense but he refused to listen. This was as much for her as it was for him and he wouldn't ruin this precious moment by losing control.

But Christ, how he wanted to.

"By the Gods! It's so deep inside!" Selene moaned, her head rolling back in ecstasy as she felt his glorious shaft filling her burning canal; its dominating presence delving more deeply inside of her with his every movement. However, unwilling to sacrifice all of the control over to her Lycan lover; she started to lift herself up until only the tip of his member was penetrating her before letting herself slide back down his rigid flesh as he pushed up.

The sensation of suddenly being plunged so deeply inside the beauty's damp heat drew a low groan from Michael's throat as in a gesture of uncontrolled passion, his powerful hands grabbed the soft orbs of her buttocks and roughly pulled her closer; encasing every remaining millimetre of his shaft inside her.

"Oh Michael!" She cried as the action caused her body to be rocked by an unearthly ecstasy that ravaged her nerves like a hungry beast; Michael fit so perfectly inside her, it was almost like she and he had been designed specifically for one another.

Using the wonderful feelings they received from the well timed act as guidance, the immortal lovers began a mutual rhythm of meeting each other on every mind numbingly pleasurable thrust; forcing the Lycan's incredible shaft to penetrate Selene's flowing cavern a little deeper each time.

Already, Michael could feel a light sheet of sweat forming across his brow as with each powerful thrust, his breath caught and a moan that could pass for a wolfish growl passed his lips. The Vampiress's burning sex was gripping his shaft in her silky walls with a tightness that could rival a vice; creating the illusion of a heated, velvet sheath that he never wanted to withdraw from. However, Selene was not so willing...

"More..." she demanded wantonly, her temper flaring as she suddenly felt the American's rate of thrust begin to waver. Her composure and self-control had long since dissipated in the boiling pot of pleasure, leaving only a wild abandon that threatened to consume her entirely as she hungrily ground her hips into his.

Watching the European Beauty's passionate display brought a sly grin to Michael's thin lips as a familiar heat consumed his body, even as he pressed against the Vampiress's cool form; drinking in every heavenly sensation that passed from her to him.

From the very first moment he had laid eyes on her, Selene had enchanted him with her beauty and the deniable grace that accentuated her motion even as she blew great holes in the subway's walls with her twin Berettas. Yet now he saw far beyond just her physical attributes, as pleasing as they were, her challenging nature sang to his Lycan blood and the unseen tenderness she hid behind that facade of rage captured whatever was left of his Human heart.

Tightening his grip on her smooth thighs, the American Immortal let himself go and began setting a frenzied pace that made the Vampiress scream with pleasure; all the while wondering whether or not he, Michael Corvin had fallen in deeply in love Selene.

"OHH...Yessss...Michael...faster...for the love of the elders faster!" Selene desperately cried while her razor sharp talons tore into the muscular flesh of Michael's back, releasing a river of his steaming, Lycan blood. Despite her initial fears, this act of coupling felt incredible; the sensation of him wildly thrusting into her with such force and speed was overwhelming and the look blazing in his eyes was so intense that she was beyond sure she would never forget it.

Basking in the waves of ecstasy that coursed through her system, there was nothing Selene would of liked more than to have nothing pull her from this blissful existence for the rest of eternity; however her body had over plans. Fore what seemed like the longest space of time, she had felt a heat building in the lower section of her belly but hadn't realised what it was until with a sudden burst of delight; the sensation seemed to triple by the second.

Feeling his own realise surfacing, Michael used the last of his energy to further increase the tempo of his thrusts; moving back and forth with a speed and strength that could rival any thoroughbred stallion as he buried the full length of his erection up into her. Low groans flowing from his lips all the while, joining the symphony of sounds that echoed around the torture chamber.

"Michael, oh, Michael, I...ah! Michael!" Selene moaned, her body poised on the peak of ecstasy as the Lycan made love to her like he had never made love to a woman before. He was so much but nowhere near enough and every time he had immersed himself inside her burning depths; she felt an ultimate sense of completion.

Unfortunately, the growing release that would result from this exquisite embrace was not the only thing the Vampiress was feeling however.

With every breath she took, she inhaled the sweet scent of the Lycan's warm blood that was still seeping down his back; driving her blood-lust like a dangling carrot would to a donkey. With every second that passed, her hunger for him grew to the point where it was almost undeniable yet she continued to fight her very nature to feed off him as doing so would undoubtedly be fatal.

Unfortunately as she had not feed in many hours, the impulse to strike him grew like the sensation in her belly until she could take no more; when like a ravenous beast she lunged forward and plunged her sharp fangs into the soft skin of Michael's neck. Plagued by the unyielding hunger, Selene continued to drink from Michael even as she climaxed; administering her eternal kiss and consuming every drop of his life's blood while her flowing walls convulsed around his shaft in erratic spasms.

Caught off guard by the savage attack, Michael could only release a strangled gasp as he felt her dagger like teeth rip into his throat and begin draining him dry. Yet it was not painful and seemed to be more like falling into a dreary sleep, allowing the dyeing Lycan one last look at the world around him before he passed into the realm of unconsciousness.

So overcome was she by her meal that Selene never had the chance to consider the repercussions of her actions until she felt the immense mass inside her begin to deflate and suddenly slip from her depths. Quickly realising her folly, the Vampiress found she couldn't move fast enough in her haste to remove herself from the American's sweet fluid; her sapphire eyes masked by a layer of fear as she began hurriedly searching his paling face for a sign of life.

"Michael? Oh no Michael! speak to me...Michael!" She urged, a chilling mix of fear and desperation filling her voice as she clasped his face in her hands and tried to make him look at her; salty tears rolling down her checks after seconds with no response.

Selene couldn't take it, this was too much for her to bear, first her family and now Michael? What had she ever done that had been so terrible, she was she to be punished by having every one she cared for so cruelly taken away?

However, as in answer to her question; a sudden tremor of life shot through the man and looking down, she watched in as his eye lids slid open to reveal a set of onyx black eyes.

"Michael?" she asked, not daring to hope that she may be spared the pain of another loss for fear that this may all be an illusion; conjured by her mind to punish for her betrayal of the coven.

However, such a notion was quickly dismissed from her mind as a sudden convulsion in his limbs caused her to loss balance and fall back. Hitting the hard floor with a loud crack, Selene had to take a moment to regain all her senses before looking up.

Michael wanted to scream but he lacked the air in his lungs to make such a vocalization and had to settle for merely clenching his fists as erratic spasms cut through him like a buzz saw. What little remained of his blood felt like it was on fire, setting every nerve in his body alight while his skeleton seemed to be trying to escape his very flesh; stretching the thin membrane of skin like it were mere elastic.

"By the elders, what have I done?" Selene asked, taking in the twisted look of agony that covered Michael's face; although this was the first time she'd watched a victim of a cross species infection, the result was always supposed to be a relatively speeded death caused by breaking down cells.

However, this was anything but a quick death and for a moment; it almost looked like Michael was going to change into his Lycan form. His skin changed to a charcoal grey and his muscles bulged, shredding every article of clothing he wore while the shape of his face began elongating into a canine muzzle. Then just as suddenly as it began, the transformation began to reseed; allowing the American to regain most his human form.

Releasing a deep sigh as he felt the pain suddenly ebb away like a morning tide, Michael was slowly able to rise to his feet before suddenly being hit by another sensation that made his knees tremble. He felt absolutely fantastic. Never had he felt so alive, so alive, so...

Still watching in a state of transfixed horror as he turned his attention towards her, Selene suddenly felt a shock of fear travel up her spine as she took in the lust filled look in Michael's inky black eyes and the immense length his erection was quickly growing to. Quickly guessing what he had in mind the Vampiress began to slowly back away, intent on getting as far from the predatory beast as she could. Or at least she had, until the hard surface of a wall pressed against her back.

Feeling a sense of predatory amusement grip him as he watched his watched his fleeing quarry trap herself, Michael tilted the far side of his lips into a thin smirk before slowly starting to stalk towards her; the torn fabric of his ruined cloths falling from him as he did.

Yet, it was an image that reminded Selene only of a memory she had tried for so long to forget; made her feel the way she had 600 years ago when she had been trembling over her father's corpse in their barn while the pack of ravenous Lycans pounded at the door. Yet as she desperately searched for a way out of the room that would not force her to risk the deadly light of dawn in her escape, she spotted something that reminded her she was no longer the helpless maiden.

Lying just centimetres away was the rumpled heap of her body suit, the smooth barrel of her customized Beretta pistol lying visibly entangled within the mass.

Death Dealer instinct taking over, Selene out her arm and grabbed the weapon before drawing it towards the monstrous beast Michael had become. Whatever this thing was, it was unnatural and if this was way Lucian wanted Michael, to use him against the coven and possibly change the course of the war; then she had to kill him.

Slipping her finger over the Gun's trigger, the Vampiress took a deep breath to steady her racing heart before taking aim. Doing her best to forget their romantic liaison, Selene tried to remind herself that he was definitely not the first beast she'd killed and would certainly not be the last.

Locking the smooth barrel's sights to Michael's wild eyes, the world suddenly seemed to stop as with one last breath; she pulled the heavy metal switch back and waited for the loud bang of the gunpowder exploding.

Nothing...

Confused by the lack of a gunshot, Selene glanced down at the pistol and saw that the reason the weapon hadn't gone off; was because she hadn't pulled the trigger.

Desperately attempting the action again however, the result remained unchanged but as she tried to remain focused on aiming for his eye; the Vampiress noticed something she'd missed the first time.

Hidden beneath the layers of lustful smoke, almost lost within the dark colour of the orbs; Selene could see ever emotion that had christened his soul moments before she bit him. All the passion, desire, strength, kindness and love...

This creature was Michael without a doubt, but what difference should that make, he had become a monstrosity by her hand and she had to kill him to save both him and herself the damnation that would follow if she did not. However, life it seemed was not that simple and knowing the truth about this matter, that the man she cared so much for was still inside the mass of charcoal coloured flesh made even the simple task of pointing a gun at him so strenuous that she soon had to drop the weapon.

Releasing a pained sigh as she heard the reverberating clang of the Beretta hitting the floor, the Vampiress almost wanted to cry. How could this have happened to her?

Was it Love? Over the centuries she had often heard of mortal poets preach of love at first sight, a forbidden thing that would of lasted for the rest of eternity; had she simply fallen victim to it.

The answer came moments later though, in the form of a large hand that gently cupped her cheek and guided her to look up. While lost in her state of distraction, Michael had moved with a speed she had never before witnessed and had crossed the distance that divided them like it were a mere stepping stone before looming over her with that predatory gleam still in his eyes.

The sight of her powerful creation bearing down on her was frightening, yet also strangely thrilling to the point of where she began to feel a familiar heat rushing through her. Although still not overly muscular, the added bumps and bulges certainly complimented his broad build as he leant forward and the toothy smirk that played across his lips made her shiver in excitement.

The battle was over before it even began and any inclination she may have had to pull away were quickly silenced as consumed by desire; she leant forward and met his thin lips with her own in a searing kiss. His slick tongue quickly parting her lips and beginning an intimate dance with the Vampiress's smaller muscle as his large hands ran across her soft skin; being careful as he did so as to not run the risk of breaking the thin membrane that protected her flesh with his sharp talons.

Completely consumed by his desire for the almost edible Vampiress, the Hybrid Michael had little trouble in bending Selene to his lustful will as he guided her naked body into the appropriate position for him to take her in. Yet, so lost was he in her that he actually wasn't really sure of what was happening until he found himself kneeling behind her as she presented herself before him on all fours.

The sight sung to the primitive Werewolf blood flowing through his veins like the warm glow of a full moon, drawing new passions from his soul with every second that passed as he gripped the supple mounds of Selene's rear and prepared for entry.

Already drunk on the sensations that had flooded her body from just the kiss, Selene could only moan lowly as she felt the mass of his erection pressing against her entrance; its swollen tip sliding teasing along her swollen folds and sending shivers of pleasure through her nerves.

It was a maddening, pleasurable agony that made Selene want to ball her fists and scream and shout in protest.

Her pain was short lived however and just when she was beginning to consider retrieving her pistol, the Hybrid accomplished her unspoken request by suddenly thrusting the full length of his arousal into her burning depths.

Releasing a long hiss as she felt his shaft filling every possible millimetre of her being, Selene couldn't help but press urgently back as she tried to receive even more of the incredible sensation. Yes it stung from where she had not completely adapted to his size, but the way he filled her made the pain well worth it.

Biting back a moan as he felt the impossibly tight walls of the Vampiress's burning canal surrounding his shaft, Michael had to struggle to stop himself from cumming right then and there. However, having been robbed of his climax during their earlier coupling; the hybrid didn't need to be an intern to know that he wouldn't last much longer. 'Mores the pity...'

Fortunately, he was determined to not let such a trifling issue bother him as with a feral growl, the hybrid began withdrawing his hard length but only to suddenly plunge it back inside her before he could completely pull out.

The motion was anything but gentile, yet all Selene could do was throw her head back as she released a silent scream of ecstasy; her mind quickly lost in the sensation of Michael's incredible cock pulsating within her, stretching her as though it was once again her first time.

Smirking as he watched her reaction, the hybrid continued the savage rhythm to the point where she could barely support herself beneath the wild onslaught; A low grunt rumbling from his throat every time he forced himself a little further inside her burning core.

However, so lost were they in their euphoric mating that neither vampire nor hybrid seemed to of realised that the night had very nearly come to an abrupt end. The dim sky had lost all elements of purple and violet, now depicting bright shades of orange and pink that lit the torture as they shone through the evaporating rain clouds and into the room.

If Selene did not act soon, the chances were her long life would come to a very abrupt end within the next few minutes and yet she couldn't bring herself to care. He felt so incredible, thrusting that godly shaft inside her most sacred of parts and each time he was embedded to her core; the tension building inside her seemed to triple.

Indeed, Selene was totally consumed by the pleasure Michael was giving her.

However, feeling the tickle of an impending orgasm spreading at the base of his spine; Hybrid Michael began using all of his considerable might to entice a climax from the Vampiress. Almost breaking the very floor that lay beneath them, his muscular hips slammed into the soft flesh of Selene's full backside as he suddenly drove his aching shaft even deeper inside her; accidentally scraping the broad side of his cock against her sweet spot as he did.

Positively shaking as she felt an ocean of ecstasy cut through her like the blade of a broad sword, Selene couldn't hold back and came in a blinding flash of light that left her gasping for breath as she tried to recover. Meanwhile, a fresh wash of essence suddenly coated his burning shaft as it thrust in and out of her convulsing tunnel. Overwhelmed by the delicious sensation, Michael couldn't hold on any longer and released a long howl that possibly woke the entire city as at last; his member exploded in an eruption of his seed that filled the Vampiress's already flooded hollowness.

Bursts of pleasure still exploding behind her eyelids, the exhausted Death Dealer suddenly collapsed onto the hard floor but were soon joined moments later by an equally tired Michael; his body quickly retaining its normal colouration as he entangled himself around Selene in a tight embrace that would ensure she'd be there when he awoke.

Falling into a peaceful slumber on the chamber floor as the bright glare of sunlight dawned on the horizon, the couple were fortunately spared an unpleasant awakening by the automatic shutters that were hidden behind each of the room's windows closing.

The End


End file.
